


For So Long

by voidxgear



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidxgear/pseuds/voidxgear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas finally gets the chance to express his deepest feelings about Sora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For So Long

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote awhile ago and figured I'd post here. May not be completely realistic sexually, for those who that might make a difference for.

Sora felt himself pushed back on the dining room table with a soft thud. "W-What are you doing?" He asked, a bit of strain in his voice as he felt a tugging down lower. The whole house, like the rest of Destiny Islands, had been warm but it was suddenly considerably a lot warmer. Sora lifted his head from the table to see the blonde quickly undoing his belts.

"Isn't it obvious?" Roxas asked as his Other twitched. He bit his lower lip. "I've been wanting to do this for so long."

Sora's head fell back against the table again as his chest heaved up and down. "Are...are you sure about this?" He asked hesitantly. What if someone showed up, or what if the phone rang, or-

"This is the only weekend your parents are away." The blond said, letting the belts fall to the tile floor. "This is the only chance I'll get." He leaned forward, pressing his body against the brunette's as he cupped the other's face in his hands. "If...if you want, I'll stop. It's just that...I've felt this way about you for so long."

Sora was panting, entranced by the hunger in the blonde's eyes. "It's not that." He said softly. It wasn't that at all. There was something else in those blue eyes that mirrored his own that he couldn't put his finger on. Something he'd never felt before. But....

"Don't be nervous." Roxas said, and for a brief moment Sora wondered if he could read his mind. Then again, it wouldn't surprise him. "It's just me. And no one has to know." He leaned in, capturing those sea-salty lips in a kiss. Sora tasted like the sea, and it was distantly reminiscent of the blonde's beloved sea-salt ice cream. It was addicting. 

In his kiss, Sora began to slowly melt, his body relaxing under his Nobody's. He wondered for a second if his body would melt into the table. Yeah, this felt...good....

Roxas's hands began to wander. He reached down, two anxious hands squirming beneath Sora's shirt to allow his fingers to wander and trace over his skin. Sora shivered beneath him, a shiver that rushed through his whole body, right down to his toes. And Roxas had hardly touched him. Yet. Soon, Sora found himself reaching up, hooking one arm around the blonde's neck and the hand on his other arm tangling itself in his soft yet firm golden locks. Roxas hummed in satisfaction against his lips before pulling his hands out from underneath's Sora's shirt. He pulled back from the kiss to whisper to Sora softly, "Take it off."

Sora swallowed but nodded. Roxas pulled back some, placing a hand on the table next to Sora's chest to hold himself up as the brunette wiggled first out of his jacket. As he took off his shirt, he watched Roxas looking down at him. It was as though Roxas were fascinated just by the sight of him. That thought caused a soft pink to tint his cheeks. 

Roxas pushed his garments off the edge of the table and Sora heard them hit the floor softly. After that, he watched as Roxas pulled back and took off his own jacket and then pulled his shirt off over his head just as Sora had. 

Sora was, well, still panting. The blonde, aside from the hungry look in his eyes, look composed as ever which, in a way, was puzzling to the brunette. Then again, if Roxas was as nervous as he was about this, it probably wouldn't be happening to begin with, would it? 

Apparently Roxas wasn't interested in wasting a lot of time. He reached for Sora's pants again, starting to undo them. Sora watched him and soon felt the hot, thick, tropical air touch his bare skin as his pants and boxers hit the floor with the rest of his clothes. Roxas leaned over again, this time kissing his neck. Sora's head rolled in the other direction, a soft sound escaping his throat as he wrapped his arms around Roxas. The blonde's eyes were shut, contentedly nipping and kissing on the sensitive skin and feeling his Somebody slightly writhe from the movements. This spot, it was a weakspot for Sora. And he knew, because it was for him too. Sora shared his same feelings, they shared everything. And the way Sora's body began to tingle, the rushes and pulses that went through them thus waved their way through his Nobody's body as well. And for that, Roxas couldn't get enough. 

His hands traced along Sora's chest down to his stomach. His skin was firm and yet so smooth that it was almost cruel. Sora shivered at his touch, which only made Roxas press further and further down his nude body, though he moved slowly. He rather liked the way Sora squirmed and he wanted to do all he could to see more of it. 

Roxas pressed his still-clothed hips against Sora's thigh with a soft gron against his neck. His erection was growing already, though he supposed it couldn't be helped with how long he'd been holding these feelings back. He heard a soft gasp from Sora, which only made him repeat the movement continuously. It was somewhat satsifying in its own respect, sending slight waves through his body that made the room spin. By this point, Roxas's lips had made their way to Sora's collarbone, nipping on it gently as his fingertips ghosted across Sora's hips. 

Sora made a small sound that sounded almost like a whine, and Roxas felt the boy's petite thighs wrap around his waist. He looked down and past Sora's chest, his stomach, he could see the brunette's length, which had already started to harden as well. Roxas felt himself throb bit his lower lip. "Sora...." He whispered. His tone made Sora wonder if he'd been surprised he reacted to him at all. Did it matter now? He wasn't sure. Things were moving so fast that he wasn't sure if he could slow down, not with the way Roxas was going. And by now, he didn't to. 

He felt Roxas gently pry his legs from his hips. "Wait." Roxas whispered, leaving Sora to look up at him, naked, panting helplessly. Sora wasn't sure if he could wait. But he did, he waited as Roxas pulled back, standing before him. Roxas took in a breath as he reached for his own pants, quickly unfastening them and sliding them down with his boxers, stepping out of them. Now, there'd be no more offending fabric barriers separating them; they'd be touching skin to skin, so intimate and so warm and at this point, they were both craving it.

Roxas fulfilled this desire as he leaned down once again, pressing his body against Sora's. Sora felt their erections inadvertently rub against each other, sending another shiver through him. Just as he started to give a soft moan, his lips were captured in another kiss. The blonde's lips played against his own in a soft, gentle manner. He wasn't sure if his gentility was due to the fact that he was afraid of being rough with Sora, or because he wanted to share his own gentility. He hardly thought about it though, as his mind was on the satisfying feeling he'd felt with his most intimate rubbing against Roxas. As a result he found himself moving his hips against his Nobody's, and that feeling raced through him again and again each time he did so. The movement was slow at first and then slowly sped up as Sora found himself needing more of that touch, needing the feeling to intensify. 

Roxas's head was spinning so much he had to pull from the kiss to moan softly. He felt himself harden the more Sora rocked his hips against him, his head swimming in a sweet bliss as he started to push back. "Sora..." He breathed. He couldn't wait much longer. He had to have Sora. He slipped two fingers past Sora's lips into his mouth, giving him another hungry look. "C'mon." He whispered, his tone getting more gruff. In response, Sora closed his eyes and closed his lips around his fingers, beginning to suckle on them gently. Neither of their movements ceased or slowed in the process, and after a few moments, Roxas pulled his fingers from Sora's mouth. 

Roxas pulled his hips from Sora's and reached between his legs. Sora remained still, though he looked like he was trying not to squirm. That is, until Roxas pushed one of his moistened fingers into his entrance. His legs twitched as he let out a soft moan. Roxas watched him for a moment, taking in the slight under him. He watched as Sora's head rolled back, his expression tightening as his body adjusted to the new, strange sensation. His back arched, his legs squirmed. All in all, Roxas found it to be so very arousing, feeling himself throb once more at the very sight of him. After another moment, he pushed a second finger in him, starting to stretch him. His movements were as gentle as possible, though he did find himself quite turned on by the way Sora's expression tensed even more when he added a slight twist to his wrist and pushed in deeper. 

"How's it feel?" Roxas asked in a heated voice.

"Mmph..." Was Sora's only response for a moment, his head rolled back and his eyes shut tight. After a few seconds he finally managed an answer. "...Feels good..."

"Good." Roxas whispered. He continued for a few more moments, stretching Sora until he was sure his other was ready, before pulling his fingers out from him. He took in a deep breath, positioning himself before him. He reached for Sora's legs and, in gentle movements, hooked them over his shoulders. Sora didn't fight these movements. Roxas leaned down again, his lips brushing against Sora's as he placed his hands on his hips, and finally, slowly pushing himself inside. 

Sora began to moan immediately, but was hushed as Roxas kissed him. Roxas hummed against his lips as he pushed himself deeply inside Sora. He felt Sora's warmth surround him and it made the whole room feel like it'd been set on fire. He paused for a moment to allow Sora's body to adjust, but was surprised to feel Sora moving his hips against him. Taking the hint, Roxas began to move his hips against him, moving himself inside Sora. 

Sora kissed him fiercely, feeling the blonde move within him. The movements started out gradual and then began to speed up. The faster he started to go, the faster Sora craved him to go. The feeling was apparently mutual, as Roxas seemed to not be satisfied by any gradual movement at all. His erection throbbed between them and all he could do was kiss him hard, heatedly. And it felt so, so good. It was the greatest high he could ever remember experiencing and he couldn't get enough. It was remarkable, even though it was a whole new pain, the pain was merely a shadow in this incredible heat that the two of them were generating. 

Roxas bit his other's lower lip, continue to push his hips against him at a fast pace. He opened his eyes for only long enough to see the room spin before shutting them again. He had, however, caught glance of Sora's hungry, throbbing erection between them. Releasing one hand from Sora's hip, he found said erection and grasped it, immediately stroking it as he continued to pump himself in and out of the brunette.

Sora broke the kiss, overcome with emotion as he moaned, his lips still brushing against the other's. He heard Roxas grunt, could feel him still pushing into him again and again. The feeling of Roxas quickly moving inside him, the feeling of his warm hands quickly stroking his erection, it was almost too much. At the same time, he didn't want it to stop. It could never stop, not until the sweet end which he was craving. He mentally urged Roxas to continue, he didn't want him to so much as slow down until that bliss was reached. 

"Sora, I...." Roxas began, his voice hoarse. He was unable to finish his sentence, unable to fish for his words in the midst of the heat and intense emotion encompassing them both. 

"Don't stop..." Sora begged, deciding to voice his innermost feelings. "Almost...."

"Mnn...me too..."

He suddenly felt Roxas's body jerk from above and within him. His movements came to a halt for a brief moment before jerking a few more times as his head rolled back. Sora felt his release inside of him, his own body beginning to tense up. Roxas pushed into him a few more times, this time his movements being rough, jerky. With those almost violent movements, Sora felt his body almost snap into a state of pure bliss. He moaned loudly, feeling himself release over Roxas's hand and his own stomach. His head rolled back as he rode out his climax while Roxas began to come down from his own. 

He chuckled as he watched him. "Mmm...feels good, right?"

Sora had to catch his breath before he could answer. "Ah....amazing...."

Roxas kept hold of Sora's thighs over his shoulder, as the brunette's euphoric state caused him to disregard them. Sora hardly noticed. "How long...have you felt like that?" The brunette asked between breaths. 

"Long enough." Roxas answered, a slight smile on his face. Or was it a smirk? Sora couldn't tell. 

But maybe...Roxas wasn't the only one who'd been wanting this for so long.


End file.
